


Scarred

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandruff and morning breath. [02/02/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

## Scarred

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. I might be willing to pay a reasonable fee for their use. Then again I'm not making any money so I couldn't actually pay a reasonable fee. But if I could, I'd at least think   
about it. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  
  


* * *

He loved this body. All of it. Even the bullet scar on Blair's thigh shared in his love as much as the conversely smooth and hairy skin covering the rest of Blair's body. That scar, above all else, marked Blair as a survivor. 

Alive. 

So dandruff, morning breath, and digestive noises were only a part of Blair; one that he rarely even noticed unless he wanted to. On anyone else that part had the potential to distract him at the worst possible times. On Blair, even red eyes and a runny nose were kind of endearing. He loved this body. 

He loved this body. 

* * *

End Scarred by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
